Forger of Weapons and Friends
by SirScience
Summary: Weapon Master/Seal Master Naruto


# Forger Of Weapon And Friends

this will probably be a Ten10/Naruto fic but if everyone complains I'll change it im malleable like that also if anyone want to beta this pls just ask I would love you if you do. Also Naruto has a bloodline but that's much latter

**_(After Naruto second try on the test)_**  
>Naruto was walking round his district which was the worst in the leaf village and while he lived near to the edge where it was slightly better it was still crap but he couldn't afford anything better and soon he wont even be able to afford even that his "Pocket money" was while not getting any lower was starting to not cover him he needed to eat after all. he should have saved up when he was younger but he didn't know he was going to be such a bad ninja when he was younger. anyway now that Naruto was done brooding it was time to head home and sleep . he had to visit old man to see if he could get if a small raise in money tomorrow but now it was time to go home.<p>

**_(The Next Day)_**  
>Naruto pov I now stand outside the Hokage Building Preparing to askbeg for more money and to deal with the Secretary who was one of the few people who openly hated me. While most of the leaf was content on acting as if I wasn't alive she deicide to go above and beyond and try to make my moments around her hell. Any way I had now mental prepped myself, I opened the doors with my head down and maybe she would she me looking sad and let me go in and out quickly?. Any way I walked over quietly and in the saddest voice I could muster I asked "I would like to speak with the Hokage" I wonder how long she'll make me wait this time?  
>"Ok he is free right now" she said smirking like she won some event which I know she couldn't since she was both fat and dumb wait what? she must think im quitting after my second fail at the test oh well don't look the gift horse in the mouth or something like that. "hey old man how's life? "Hello Naruto its fine thanks ,how was yours?" "its actual not going to good u see I failed my genin test" I said not able to keep the sadness out of my voice" And I im poor , I cant even afford to buy ramen any more."<br>"Oh Ill add some more money to your allowance is there any other problems or is that the only problem ?"  
>"Well my landlord kicked me out when I couldn't pay but I think if I pay him he would let me back in?"<br>"No actual don't worry just go here" He writes something down on a note and passes it over " just press your hand against the seal and it should let you in." "Wow thanks I don't know what I would do with out."  
>"Its fine anyways u should get going you need to find and move your stuff over."<br>"Ok Bye old man I'll see you soon." I said on my way out "Bye."  
>I quickly found it but when I saw the name I froze Uzumaki Smith does that mean that their was other Uzumaki's in the hidden leaf ok maybe their would an answer on the other side of this door? Anyway I should stop being frozen outside and move inside. On the inside there was weapons on every walls I walked around admiring the swords, hammers and daggers that was just about everywhere. when I made it too the counter there was a note written in a hurry<p>

Dear Naruto,  
>While your father prepares to deal with the nine tails I write this hopeful that the Hokage has told you about the shop once you have graduated from the Academy and you have come here. While im sorry that you have had to grow up alone I know that you have grown into a fine young man .But what u must know is about our family bloodline it allows us to add something special to weapons that will push them to a next level you may not be able to use it yet but once you have finished reading this you should be able to at least be able to forge a decent blade.<p>

**_Two Weeks Later_**  
>**_** _My first blade hmm it seems to be good quality the wood in the hilt from training ground 44 was worth the risk I don't want to know what those sounds were coming from but it seems perfect. meanwhile This metal was much easier to get it being just in the back of the shop but its made now ,time to test it out Naruto Thought casually making his way to the Testing ground which is underneath the shop floor. The Room was fairly large it however had 5 dummies spread out around the room they had a few cuts in them but they were in great condition if you ignored the cuts which he would as he wasn't in any place to complain. Anyway the academy was starting up again which just made him feel bad as this just reminded him that he didn't manage to pass before the early and just made himself look like a fool to everyone. Look on the bright side he thought at least you have a head start on your future class mates._<br>_ _ _And that's the end if u want more pls review and if you have any advice or ideas pls pm me or just review I try to update soon _


End file.
